No soy Nina the killer
by Sadako Yandere
Summary: "Volverme una Mary Sue nunca estuvo en mis planes". A través de los archivos ocultos de la policía, revive en carne propia la historia de Nina Méndez, una joven con un oscuro secreto y un macabro destino. Versión libre (no cannon) del origen de Nina The Killer. Ella, Jeff the killer y otros personajes no me pertenecen.


**_El siguiente documento fue extraído del expediente nº 45718/AS perteneciente al inspector Maxwell Dunne:_**

Horrendo diario:

Cuando vivía en mi otra casa, no pasaba nada si de repente me aparecía tarde sin explicación, ya que el barrio era bastante tranquilo y seguro…bueno, eso era lo que pensábamos todos hasta que pasó _lo que_ _pasó_. Como te imaginarás, las cosas han cambiado desde entonces y ahora apenas puedo salir a dos cuadras para ir de compras y aún así, William siempre trata de que no vaya sola; de hecho, creo que hasta el día de hoy pude ir al supermercado por mi propia cuenta tres veces. Para ir al club tengo que depender de que William pueda cerrar la tienda temprano y llevarme con el auto. No les reprocho a ninguno, ni a él o a mamá, esta sobreprotección en la que me encierran. Aquí la única rara soy yo, que a pesar de todo, aún tengo deseos de salir a la calle.

No es que no tengo miedo o no me haya quedado mal, simplemente no puedo soportar esa atmósfera tan pesada que me quita el aliento. La siento como si se aferrara a mi cuello e intentara ahorcarme, haciendo imposible que respire a veces. Quizás soy débil porque de verdad no puedo soportar el dolor. Mamá pasa horas en el cuarto de Chris, sentada sobre su cama, mirando sus fotografías o contemplando sus juguetes, triste, en silencio, con una mirada perdida que a mí me atemoriza. William la saca de allí siempre que puede e intenta distraerla con alguna película, preparándole una rica cena, ese tipo de cosas que los buenos esposos hacen. Hace unos días decidió cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Chris con llave y esconderla, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que mamá la encuentre y se meta otra vez, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Pero yo no puedo vivir en el dolor como hace mamá, me asfixio.

A veces, una vez al mes o a veces dos, me quedo en la galería que da a la entrada, aguardando a que el auto de William se aleje y entonces me escapo. Mi psicóloga luchó por hacerle entender a mamá que yo necesitaba estar con otros chicos de mi edad, hacer amigos, esas cosas, pero hay momentos en los que necesito estar sola. Hoy fue uno de esos momentos. Me fui al parque, me senté en el banco de siempre, abrí mi mochila y saqué la carpeta donde guardo mis dibujos. Tomé un boceto que coloqué sobre la carpeta y luego la apoyé en mi falda mientras hurgaba en mi mochila buscando la cartuchera. Cuando apoyé la punta de mi lápiz sobre el contorno de su cabello, me detuve unos segundos viendo sus ojos, enormes, brillosos… sedientos. Sentía que me había estado esperando, como si estuviera ansioso de que lo termine para cobrar vida y despegarse del papel. En cada dibujo que hago de él tengo la misma sensación.

"Vamos, acaba conmigo. Se acerca la noche y yo sigo con insomnio".

Antes creía que una vez que entendiera el significado de la muerte, mi fascinación por esa clase de historias se esfumaría, y el día en que vi a mamá llorando desarmada mientras William trataba de hacerme entender que esas palabras tan terribles que escuchaba no eran producto de un sueño, pensé que iba a hacer así…pero para mi sorpresa, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Una madrugada, buscando un consuelo a mis pesadillas, abrí mi laptop y volví a leer su origen por trigésimo sexta vez y me di cuenta de que hasta ese segundo no había entendido absolutamente nada y que ahora lo comprendía todo. No sabía qué tan real había sido, y si era bueno como yo quería creer o si era algo malo, como mi familia o mi psicóloga temían; lo único que sé es que ya no me siento tan sola cuando pienso en él y que los gritos de Chris ya no me atormentan.

Le estaba dando color cuando una gota aterrizó en la manga de su buzo e inconscientemente creí ver que la mancha de sangre se le aclaraba con el contacto del agua, como si realmente estuviera allí. Me molesté mucho, era temprano para volver a casa y el dibujo seguía incompleto. Jeff iba a pasar otra noche encerrado en mi carpeta. Me puse la capucha, subí la música de mi _Ipod_ y resistí, pero la tormenta fue más fuerte que yo; en pocos minutos, el cielo se oscureció y mi espalda sentía las gotas de lluvia como si fueran balas de goma. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta una parada de colectivo que quedaba a unas cuadras, la cual tenía techo. Me senté, estiré mis piernas, que ocuparon el largo de todo el asiento, y saqué mi carpeta de adentro de mi buzo violeta, ese que me queda gigante pero que de todas formas adoro. La lluvia golpeaba sobre el techo de vidrio y una brisa fría empezó a acariciar mis hombros, pero no me importaba, mi prioridad consistía en terminar mi dibujo como sea. El tiempo que pasé aplicando las sombras fue agobiante porque sentía, por un lado, la desesperación de terminar mi obra, y por el otro, la presión de que la ansiedad no podía ganarme de mano y arruinar tanto esfuerzo, tenía que salirme perfecto. No me preguntes el por qué de esa actitud, ni yo lo sé y esa duda en este instante me carcome.

Creí sentir una voz, un murmullo, que me desconcentró. Para cerciorarme de que no fuera mi imaginación otra vez jugándome una mala pasada, bajé el volumen; el power metal japonés tiene esa habilidad de envolverte demasiado. Pronto me sumergí en un ambiente de lluvia constante y truenos, y comprobé que sí había alguien más junto a mí.

-¿Qué estás dibujando?

Revoleé apenas los ojos para ver a la otra persona, aunque en el fondo no quería mirarla, no quería involucrarme con nadie. Nada más distinguí que se trataba de un muchacho, posiblemente algún otro fan de los creepypastas, otro otaku o alguien suficientemente estúpido para creer que cualquier chica puede quedar prendida de él.

-Es Jeff the killer-contesté volviendo la vista a mi dibujo-¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí.

-Es algo así como mi héroe.

No son intimidades que suela revelárselas a cualquiera, pero pensé que de esa forma lo asustaría y se iría, o al menos me dejaría en paz. A la gente suele perturbarle que haga ese tipo de comentarios. Me incliné hacia adelante y le retoqué los ojos, quería que se viera más perverso, no para asustar al otro chico, sino porque lo sentí así.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó el muchacho.

-No lo sé bien-le contesté esta vez con sinceridad-Él sufrió _bullying_ en el colegio, al igual que yo…bueno, a muchos personajes de horror les pasó eso. Es como un cliché, ¿no?

Faltaba poco, muy poco…

-Pero cada vez que leo su historia-continué-tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que lo hace distinto. Porque Jeff parecía tenerlo todo, ¿sabes? Me refiero a una familia, un hogar… Y de repente todo se le vino abajo. Él no es como los otros, que son monstruos o que nunca les importó nada ni nadie. Creo que el dolor lo hizo enloquecer, a veces pienso que todo el asunto de las muertes es un refugio como lo es esta cosa donde estamos ahora. Bueno, también puede ser que nada más le esté poniendo demasiado sentimentalismo, pero me gusta el hecho de que él no se quedó llorando en su cama porque le quemaron el rostro o porque su madre era una idiota a la que sólo le importaba quedar bien con sus vecinos.

Por primera vez, dejé el lápiz. La emoción de mis palabras me había invadido por dentro.

- _No consigo entender a la gente que vive del dolor_ -le dije con bronca, indignada.

Volví a tomar el lápiz y realicé los últimos retoques durante el rato que el muchacho permaneció en silencio. No me extrañó que no me contestara ya que nadie entendía por lo que yo estaba pasando, pero ahora me imagino que en realidad simplemente se quedó observando mis últimos trazos con máxima atención, saboreándolos.

-¿Te gusta lo que… él hace?-me preguntó el muchacho de pronto, hablando con dificultad.

-¿Matar? No estoy tan loca para eso-le respondí-Aunque…

Me detuve otra vez. Respiré hondo.

-El año pasado atacaron a mi hermano. Él no resistió, ¿entiendes? Si yo…si un día Dios me pusiera en frente a esas personas, no…no sé lo que haría. No me gusta pensar así-agregué mientras retomaba mi tarea-Pero no sé lo que haría, por eso no me siento en condiciones de juzgar a nadie.

Terminado, por fin.

-M-me…me gusta tu dibujo.

-Gracias.

-¿Podrías regalármelo…si..n-no…no te importa?

-Sí, no hay problema. Tengo cientos de estos en mi casa.

Ya me sentía aliviada y desprendida del dibujo, así que se lo di. Por primera vez quise ver bien a mi enigmático compañero, pero mi flequillo me tapaba media cara y mi introversión me celaba mucho, así que desistí. Estaba a punto de subir el volumen de mi música cuando el chico volvió a hablarme:

-Falta tu firma.

Tras hacerme a un lado mi largo flequillo, alcé la vista y… me quedé helada. Mi mano estaba a milímetros del filo del papel que una mano pálida, extraña, sostenía desde el otro lado. Una maraña de cabello negro, muy largo, se hallaba en frente mío contenida por una capucha blanca. Lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza era que se trataba de una broma, pero aunque quise hablar, no pude articular nada; ni siquiera mis labios me respondían. En cuanto tomé valor, le saqué la hoja casi de un manotazo y la firmé con la esperanza de que así esa especie de alucinación siniestra desaparecería.

Al devolverle la hoja, noté las manchas de sangre sobre su brazo y en todo su buzo percutido, siendo frescas y bien rojizas algunas y otras ya resecas y entrelazadas con las fibras de su ropa. También percibí su respiración entrecortada, llena de agitación y éxtasis, desesperante. Estaba tan metida dentro de mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de eso antes. Mientras mi corazón se estrujaba de nervios con cada una de sus exhalaciones, el chico parecía contemplar mi firma. Tras doblar el papel prolijamente en cuatro partes en un lapso de tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, lo metió en el bolsillo de su jean.

-¿P…puedo darte al…algo?

No podía contestarle, así que asentí con la cabeza. Del bolsillo delantero de su buzo sacó una navaja y me la ofreció, sin dudarlo la tomé; pero en cuanto mis dedos rodearon el mango frío y metálico, su mano aún mucho más fría se cerró en la mía, apretándome fuerte y descargando como si fuera una corriente eléctrica escalofríos que en seguida se acoplaron a mi espina dorsal. En cuanto se aseguró de que no soltaría la navaja, supongo, me soltó y ocultó ambas manos dentro de su abrigo.

-Adiós, Nina-me dijo antes de irse-Que duermas bien.

Se alejó a paso lento, tranquilo, bajo la lluvia sin que su apariencia o nada de lo que lo rodeaba le inquietara en absoluto. Mis pupilas se quedaron petrificadas viendo sus zapatillas de lona embarradas y los tajos irregulares de su pantalón gastado. Debí correr hacia él, detenerlo, preguntarle quién era y por qué me había dado esa navaja, por qué estaba cubierto de sangre o si era todo una broma, que me dijera quién lo había enviado; cualquier cosa antes de quedarme dura y al borde del desmayo como me quedé. En cuanto lo perdí de vista, contemplé la navaja en la palma de mi mano y en seguida la metí dentro de mi mochila. Saqué el celular, eran las diecinueve menos cuarto. Quería que fueran las veinte para volver a la esquina del club y esperar a William. Quería con toda mi alma regresar a casa.

El resto del día transcurrió absolutamente normal para todo el mundo, excepto para mí que vivía dos crisis, por lo que me pasó y por no poder contarlo. Son las tres de la mañana y te escribo todo esto acurrucada en la cama, con la laptop encendida y la navaja en mi mano. Es pequeña, muy poco digna de un despiadado asesino, más bien, parece el juguete de un niño. Leí la creepypasta una vez más porque tengo la esperanza de que se trate de la misma navaja con la que Jeff apuñaló a Keith, pero a su vez todo esto me asusta y sé que debo deshacerme de ella por las dudas de que realmente haya sido usada en algún crimen…por más que en el fondo no quiera hacerlo.

No sé si ese chico era de verdad un asesino o un cosplayer. No sé si de verdad era Jeff o un copycat. No sé si toda su leyenda de verdad ocurrió, pues a pesar de mi admiración, jamás lo había creído. Pero si realmente era él, presiento que esta tarde quiso decirme algo. Y necesito saber… _qué_.

P.S.: olvidé decirte que la tormenta todavía no ha cesado. Dicen que durará varios días.


End file.
